What Could Have Happened!
by Craik1995
Summary: This is set in series 3 when Damon and Elena go to visit Jeremy. This is what could have happened. It's pretty much different from the actual scene except for the setting.
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING!**

What Could Have Happened!

Elena's P.O.V

I can't believe Damon was doing this, wasn't it hard enough i had to fight what ever it was i felt for him 24/7? I struggled ever second, telling myself all i wanted was Stefan but here he was making it harder. There was just something missing, something no one else could give me but him. It consumed me. So here we stood. We were supposed to be here visiting Jeremy , to see if by any chance he was living a normal life, and as it turned out he was. Thank God someone in this family was truely happy.

Instead of going home, we stood outside the hotel room. He kept telling me to let it happen, that he knew i felt something. We stood about a meter apart. Him literally tall dark and handsom, his eyes like an endless abyiss that threatened to suck me in. I stood shaking, I'm not sure why, it wasn't particuarlly cold.

"Elena I have enough of this, it's not fair on either of us! All i want is you to admit it, for both are sakes", his was no longer soft but growing harsher with every sylobal. If someone walked by they would have no idea he wasn't human but i knew ofcourse that more i pushed him closer i got to seeing his fangs bared in front of me.

"Can't we just stop this, I'm sick of this subject", my voice broke on last word. I had to turn away because i felt tears threatening to spill over. I didn't know how to make the situation better. Ever fibre of my being screamed at me to run to him. To have what i wanted, but then Stefans face crossed my mind and i knew what I'd loose if I chose Damon. I couldn't bare it. I didn't want to loose either of them. My will power grew stronger as I stood still but smashed into peices when i was thrown into a wall, Damon's body flush against mine.

"W-What are you doing get off!", I pushed at his chest using the wall as leverage but I knew it was pointless. He held my hands above my head almost painfully and leaned in only inches away. His breathe blew out in one big gust fanning over my face.

"No, Elena I will not get off, you think you can just pick me up and throw me away whenever it suits you, well your wrong"

"Damon, it's not like that, you know it", his eyes glazed over as he rested his forehead on mine. I ler out a whimper, i couldn't escape his dark gaze.

"Then tell me what it's like Elena because I need to know!", this time is voice sounded pained and i could see how confused he was. I could also feel how much he wanted me, really feel it. It was in the way his body melted into mine when i couldn't find the words to answer him.

"Please Elena", the was his voice caressed my name broke the last part of resistance i had and when his lips brushed against mine there was no holding back. It all happened so fast. My hand shot into his dark locks holding his face to mine. While his hand grabbed my hips pulling and pushing in order get me closer. His tongue shot into my mouth and and began stroking mine, eventually pulling it into his mouth. With one hand still in his hair the other roamed his chest. I could feel the strong stomach muscles rippled under my touch. He growled when i tugged his. Finally breaking from my mouth to trail hot wet kissed down my neck to my collar bone while i gasped in all the air i could.

It was when his hands started to slide under my t-shirt that i spoke with great difficulty.

"Inside, now!"

We flew at inhuman speed into the hotel room, the door slamming behind us. Landing on the bed he pinned me there with his hips and began assaulting my mouth again and when i felt his steel hard errection press into my center we both reacted. With me wrapping my legs around his waist and him pushing harder, grinding in a slow motion we soon found our selves in a frenzy.

My t-shirt ripped and his hands roamed my chest. He slid them up further almost to where i wanted them.

Then all hell broke loose. There was a earslitting crack as the room door splintered and cracked. We both froze gulping in air as we stared at the figure in the door. His frame shaking, fist balled up at his sides. All blood drained from my face as realisation hit me.

"Stefan?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN NOTHING!**

A_ Dead_ Decision

The scene in front on me played out like a horror movie, two monsters fighting till the death. Damon had managed to get leverage from the wall and sent Stefan flying across the room. Of course he was quick to recover. They both flew around the room, breaking everything they hit like a horrible smashing tornado. The fight got so violent I forgot what they were fighting over but then I realised it was..ME! I had to stop it. So I did the first thing that popped into my head. I cleared my throat letting the vision in front of me build up my terror, then after sucking in a harsh deep breath, I screamed, loud and strong making sure my distress was thrown out. Just like I'd anticipated they both stopped dead and stared, even though Damon's hand was still firmly gripping Stefan's neck it was a start.

"Stop this!" I commanded, staring back at them both.

Damon dropped Stefan immediately letting his feet touch the ground. If there was one thing I knew it was that these two men in the room both cared about me and they would do anything for me so I knew I could flip this situation around even if it was a delicate subject.

"We can't keep doing this to each other. I know this is my faul-"

"No Elena it's not your fault", Stefan cut in even though i knew he was still livid with me.

"Yes, Stefan it is my fault, I don't know what I want or what I need. I can't guarantee I ever will, and I'm sorry for that. I never wanted to hurt anyone."

"I know Elena but why, him? Huh? Why him, he's a monster, you've seen it yourself."

"You've been gone for months being a monster yourself so don't you dare say that, you left when I needed you, I know it was to save Damon and believe me I'm grateful but you just left. Do you know how much that hurt? Damon was there for me, he was the only one I really had, and he promised me he wouldn't leave. So to answer your question, there's just something, something he gives me that no one else can, I don't know what it is but I can't let him go I care too much", my voice became a whisper. The room dead silent. Stefan was frozen to the spot, hurt evident in his eyes.

"Well if it's him you want then have hi-"

"Will you stop being such a child I can't deal with this and I know neither of you two can, so I think we should just end it now"

All the way through the conversation Damon stayed quiet, listening. I saw his eyes brighten when I mentioned him. He spoke now though, his emotion obvious.

"What do you mean by end it, Elena?"

"I don't know what I mean but I have to stop this with both of you."

"Well if you're thinking of leaving don't bother, Claus is still out there and we don't even know what he'll do next. We still don't know who the original vampire was and we could die any second. You need to stay with us.

I felt the tears start to trickle down my face; I couldn't stand to lose any of them, but staying near them only caused pain, so I made a decision. It was exactly what Damon said, he gave me an idea without knowing, I'd have to leave without them knowing which wouldn't be an easy task.

"Look fine, but can't w-we just go home", I said trying to distract them but I started to sob and they both took a step forward but stopped. That's when I realised I was still half naked. Gasping, I reached for my shirt, I felt embarrassed for a second before dismissing it and heading for the door.

They followed closely behind. We got in the car and drove through the night. The tension was thick from the moment we set offand no one spoke, all that could be heard was out steady breathing. Until a question popped into my head, something I hadn't thought of before.

"Stefan?"

He turned looking at me intensely, as if he already knew my question.

"Why did you come tonight? I thought you were busy, and oh yeah didn't care so much?", my voice was like acid making sure he knew just how pissed I was.

His eyes blazed with anger for a second then they softened. He let out a breath before speaking.

"I missed you", he whispered and my heart clenched. We hadn't talked about our feelings since he went on his mad killing spree. Of course I'd missed him too. He's everything to me but Damon is like an addiction. I can't stop and I don't want to. The though makes me feel a twinge of guilt but I push it aside.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry for what you found", I turned in my seat facing Damon now. "I'm also sorry for letting it happen, it shouldn't have".

"Elena, never apologize for that, never", he reached forward to touch me but I flinched back, It wasn't a smart idea to cave into any of them at the moment I had to get my head straight.

I knew Stefan wanted to say more; in fact they both did but after my weak apologies there was silence all the way home.

Damon's P.O.V 

I wanted her, I've always wanted her. In the beginning it was only to have my revenge on my brother but then time move on and I cam to love her and need her. She can't decide. Although it irritates me I can't blame her. I love watching her sleep. Even when she's peaceful I know conflicting emotions are raging on underneath the surface.

Walking to her bedroom door I stop for a second contemplating leaving her alone, but then I realise something unusual, something missing, something that has always been there for the months Stefan was gone. Her heartbeat. I could always hear it anywhere in the house but not right now. I didn't even notice earlier.

I push the door open quickly, searching for her, but she's not there. Panic surges through me. Where is she? I have to find her, no we have to find her. Even though my brother isn't my favourite person right now, two bodies are better than one, we can find her quicker. Turning, I fly down the corrider.

"STEFANNNNNN!"


End file.
